


El piojo y la pulga.

by Nevermoree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boda de Dean Winchester y Castiel está cerca, pero una semana antes de la celebración, todo comienza a ser un desastre total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El piojo y la pulga.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelusionalW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW/gifts).



> Su prompt fue el siguiente: Dean y Cas (canon), uno o dos días antes de casarse; se complican las cosas (no llega el pastel, se rompe el traje de alguien o el salón no está listo), aparte deben lidiar con sus familias para que estén sin pelear, pero al final logran casarse. Con algo de comedia. Me gustaría que Meg estuviera presente también.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke, así como sus personajes.
> 
> El título es por la canción infantil, ya saben: ♫El piojo y la pulga se van a casar, pero no se han casado por falta de maíz♫. En donde los amigos del piojo y la pulga los ayudan para que al final logren casarse.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste así como a mí me gustó escribirlo!, pasen bonito día del amor y la amistad.

Flores, pastel, invitados, trajes: BODA.

Los novios, Castiel y Dean Winchester, habían planeado esta boda con detenimiento. Sería perfecta. Mejor que película Disney. Tenían un enorme pastel, las mesas estaban finamente decoradas con tela que, si bien no la tejieron los gusanos, sí era de seda.

Todo estaba marchando de acuerdo al plan. Los trajes estaban en la tintorería, las mesas en la recepción estaban adornadas con finos manteles, el pastel ya estaba listo en la pastelería y solo era cuestión de que lo transportaran, los anillos de compromiso estaban en la joyería, ¡TODO EN SU LUGAR!, y ni siquiera el mismo Lucifer podría arruinarlo.

 

—Papá, dile a Lucifer que se detenga —Casi sollozó Gabriel dando pequeños saltos para tratar de alcanzar una piruleta que sostenía Lucifer en lo alto. Chuck suspiró.

—No me mires a mí, hijo, yo soy más bajito que tú, tampoco la alcanzaría —Dijo pasando de largo de la escena.

Sam Winchester, quien había estado presenciado la escena, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Lucifer quitándole la piruleta y entregándosela a Gabriel, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente y le agradeció. Lucifer hizo un leve puchero ante la acción.

—Sabes, eres su padre, pudiste simplemente decirle algo como _“Devuélvele eso a tu hermano”_ —Dijo Sam caminando de vuelta hacia el sillón y tomando un libro entre sus manos dispuesto a retomar la lectura que había estado realizando antes de la escena de Lucifer y Gabriel.

—Claro Sam, y Lucifer, como mi hijo más obediente, se la devolvería sin rechistar —Rio ligeramente el de cabellos rizados —Si no lo persuadí de evitar el apocalipsis, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me hará caso con eso? —Sam calló por unos momentos.

—Tienes un buen punto —Dijo antes de retomar la lectura.

 

Dean se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto. Suspiró cansado y se removió hasta quedar a un lado de Castiel.

— ¿Puedes creer que en tres días tú serás un Winchester? —Dijo Dean cerrando los ojos y rodeando la cintura de Castiel con una de sus manos.

—Tú, yo, Claire… ¿Seremos una familia, Dean? —Cuestionó el de cabellos oscuros acercándose más hacia su futuro esposo.

—Seremos una familia, nunca en mi vida me esperé algo así, yo deseando formar una familia —Se rio ligeramente y acarició el cabello del de ojos azules con sus dedos —Castiel Winchester… —Balbuceó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

El corazón de Castiel dio un enorme salto ante la pronunciación del que sería ahora su nuevo nombre. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz en su vida. Se acurrucó contra su futuro esposo y se dispuso a dormir, puede que los ángeles no durmieran, pero con el paso de los años, había aprendido a hacerlo, al menos un par de horas.

 

El despertador sonó, Dean estaba seguro de que afuera hacía un hermoso sol, pero el bunker estaba bajo tierra, no había forma de poder saberlo. Se levantó de la cama notando como su prometido ya se había levantado de esta. Caminó hacia el baño para vaciar su vejiga, se lavó las manos, se enjuagó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y salió de la habitación con el pijama puesto.

Apenas salir de su habitación escuchó un revuelo proveniente de la sala. Caminó a paso veloz hacia este. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y el Winchester recién llegado no acababa de entender nada. Castiel caminó hacia él con los ojos vidriosos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el de cabello claro dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos y apretando más a Castiel contra sí.

—Pastel… —Escuchó susurrar a Castiel mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

— ¿Cómo? —Dean parpadeó repetidas veces ahora más confundido que antes.

—El pastel… La pastelería se equivocó y entregó el pastel a alguien más, dijeron que nos darían otro, mejor y más grande, a modo de disculpas… Pero no estará hasta la semana que entra… —Informó Charlie moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

Dean soltó a Castiel y se recargó contra la mesa. Respiró pesadamente intentando calmarse.

— ¿Una semana? —Inhaló profundamente y exhaló — ¿Y le dijeron que la boda es en dos días? —El Winchester se irguió y miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

— ¡Lo hicimos!, pero dicen que no pueden hacer nada por el momento…

—Bueno, Lucifer y yo sabemos de un par de cosas que podríamos hacer —Habló Crowley con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Lucifer asintió y desenfundó su espada de ángel.

—Eso no soluciona nada —Habló Meg cruzándose de brazos —Pero cuenten conmigo para ello.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Castiel acariciando la espalda de Dean —Nadie matará a nadie, simplemente debemos encontrar otro lugar donde puedan hacernos un pastel de bodas o algo en menos tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro con sus teléfonos en mano, marcando a todas las pastelerías de la ciudad y las ciudades vecinas.

 

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Claire Novak entró precipitadamente al bunker.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Gritó desde la entrada y Castiel salió de la habitación viéndola bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras — ¡Papá! —Repitió alarmada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Claire? —Castiel colocó sus manos en los hombros de la de cabello rubio para tranquilizarla.

—La joyería, anillos, entraron y, ¡la joyería! —Movía las manos desenfrenadamente mientras decía palabras que para nadie más que ella tenían sentido.

—Tranquilízate Claire, toma aire y aclárate primero —Pidió Dean ofreciéndole un vaso con agua a su _“Hija adoptiva”_. La chica aceptó el vaso con agua y lo bebió de un solo trago.

—Fui a la joyería para recoger los anillos de boda, pero al parecer fue asaltada durante la noche y se llevaron casi todas las joyas, incluidos los anillos de bodas —Dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Eso era todo. Dean caminó hacia el sillón y todos los que se encontraban sentados en este se apartaron para hacerle paso al Winchester, el cual se recostó con dificultad y empezó a hiperventilar. Castiel corrió hacia él con una bolsa de papel y ayudó a respirar correctamente a su prometido.

—Bueno, no tenemos pastel y tampoco tenemos anillos, creo que lo peor al menos ya pasó —Habló Dean un poco más tranquilo.

—Chicos… acaban de llamar del lugar que reservamos para la recepción, al parecer tienen una plaga de termitas y cerrarán el lugar para fumigar —Les informó Sam con el teléfono en mano.

Es lo último que recuerda Dean de ese día, después todo se fue a negro.

Faltaban dos días para la boda y se habían quedado sin pastel, sin anillos y sin lugar para hacer la recepción, medio año de meticulosos planes se estaba arruinando, además los hermanos de Castiel no dejaban de pelear entre ellos, y la familia de Dean tampoco estaba conviviendo muy bien con la de Castiel.

—He vuelto de la tintorería —Dijo Meg cargando dos bolsas en sus manos —Les tengo noticias malas y otras peores, ¿Cuál quieren primero? —La de cabellos negros levantó ambas bolsas frente a ellos.

Dean se sentó en el sillón con Castiel a su lado apretando su mano.

—A estas alturas, cualquiera ya da igual… —Habló Dean.

—Solo… dinos ya… —Pidió Castiel.

—Bien, la mala —Meg dejó ambas bolsas en el suelo y removiendo una de estas —Es que al hijo de la dueña de la tintorería se le ocurrió meter su capa de súper man junto con el traje blanco de Castiel y… bueno… —Extrajo el traje que alguna vez había sido blanco pero ahora se encontraba manchado de rojo.

—Bien… ¿Y cuáles son las peores? —Dean colocó su mano libre sobre la pierna de Castiel y apretó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, una de las máquinas de secado se descompuso y… —Removió la otra bolsa extrayendo el traje negro, el cual estaba casi totalmente quemado —Le prendió fuego al traje de Dean… ¡Pero la buena noticia es que les han dado estos cupones!, son como cien dólares y los pueden usar a lo largo del año —Meg sacó los cupones del bolcillo trasero de su pantalón y se los tendió a la pareja. Dean le dedicó una mirada asesina y Sam tuvo que intervenir tomando los cupones y guardándolos.

—Creo que un té les vendría excelente justo ahora… —Habló Jody caminando hacia la cocina.

 

No era ni medio día, faltaban dos días para la boda y ya no tenían pastel, anillos, recepción, trajes y justo ahora Castiel atendía una llamada de la iglesia, informando que el padre que los casaría no se encontraba bien de salud y que el otro padre se negaba a cazar a una pareja pecadora. Porque dios había creado al hombre y a la mujer por algo.

Chuck se encogió de hombros alegando que las cosas no habían sido así, pero su _“Escriba”_ se había tomado la libertad de escribir la historia como le había dado en gana.

—Metatron nunca ha sido uno de mis mejores empleados… —Dijo vagamente antes de alejarse de la mirada asesina de su futuro yerno. Que si los ojos de Dean fueran metralletas, ya habría asesinado a todo el mundo.

Ya estaba, no habría boda. Castiel se encerró en la habitación y lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

—Quizá no está en nuestro destino el estar juntos, Dean —Susurró el de ojos azules, abrazado fuertemente a su novio. Dean quiso decir que se equivocaba, pero a estas alturas, también comenzaba a creerlo.

 

Afuera de la habitación todos empezaban a hablar de lo que ya temían, la cancelación inminente de la boda.

— Chuck, ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada para arreglar la situación? —Preguntó esperanzado el Winchester menor.

—Lo siento Sam, no puedo, no soy Harry Potter para mover mi varita y arreglar todo por arte de magia, solo soy dios —Se disculpó el de rizos mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo.

 

Al día siguiente, ambas familias decidieron mandarlos a un viaje a un spa para que se tranquilizaran, quizá este no había sido un buen momento para una boda, pero no es como que no pudieran volver a intentarlo en un par de meses. Al menos eso los tranquilizó un poco y decidieron ir a relajarse antes de morir por nervios y estrés.

 

—Muy bien chicos —Habló Sam poniendo un par de hojas sobre la mesa ante la que todos estaban de pie reunidos alrededor —Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para hacer que esta boda suceda, ellos están dudando y, esperé años a que mi hermano aceptara sus sentimientos como para que algo así…

—No eres el único Sam —Interrumpió Chuck — ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hice para que ellos salieran?, ¿Las reglas que rompí para que estuvieran juntos?

— ¿Las veces que los reviví para que pudieran amarse? —Interrumpió muerte, el único que se encontraba sentado pues comía una rebanada de pizza y bebía un refresco dietético.

—Entonces, vamos en orden —Indicó Sam tomando uno de los papeles sobre la mesa —El pastel, esta tarea se la quiero encomendar a Gabriel, no conozco a nadie que sepa más de pasteles que él, y quiero pedirle a quien sepa cocinar y hornear, que lo asistan —Pidió el Winchester dándole la hoja a Gabriel —Ahí dice como se prepara un pastel, y Gabe, solo… no te excedas con el azúcar…

—A la orden capitán —Gabriel imitó el saludo de un soldado antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina seguido de Charlie, Donna, Jody y Claire.

—Lo siguiente en la lista, los anillos de bodas, los que ellos habían mandado a hacer eran especiales, tenían un grabado en Enoquiano por la parte de dentro que decía algo como _“Te necesito”_ si mal no recuerdo, y también decían algo como _“Compartimos un vínculo más profundo”,_ tenía pequeñas piedras incrustadas alrededor, era como este —Señaló una de las hojas de papel frente a él —Pero no sé dónde podremos conseguir algo parecido…

—Déjamelo a mí —Escucharon decir a alguien y todos fijaron su vista en él. Muerte se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta, dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se levantó del asiento caminando hacia Sam. Tomó la hoja entre sus delgadas manos y sonrió —Créeme, yo sé de anillos, aunque este sea un tanto tosco y, lo que se diría _“cursi”_ yo me encargaré —Acto seguido, tomó su bastón y caminó hacia la salida.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras veían al jinete caminar y finalmente salir del bunker. Solo reaccionaron al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras este.

—Bien, bien, lo siguiente, el lugar para la recepción, ¿Alguien tiene un lugar en mente? —Preguntó el Winchester ahora más animado.

—Bueno, si no les molesta un poco de calor, yo ofrezco mi humilde morada —Dijo Crowley encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿El infierno?, ¿Estás loco? —Casi gritó Sam.

—No es un lugar tan malo… —Defendió Lucifer.

—Ah, sí, ¿Entonces por qué te saliste de ahí? —Sam se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta convincente.

—Tienes razón, es horrible —Admitió soltando una fuerte risotada.

—Pues… puede que no sea mucho, pero puedo arreglar una recepción en el paraíso, después de todo, solo serán cazadores y ángeles los que estén ahí, ¿no es así? —Ofreció Chuck.

— ¿El paraíso?, ¿Estás hablando enserio? —El rostro de Sam se iluminó mostrando una radiante sonrisa — ¡Es perfecto!, muchas gracias Chuck.

—No hay problema —Respondió el de rizos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Lo siguiente, los trajes.

—Bien, con eso si puedo ayudar, déjenmelo a mí, sólo necesito la medida de ambos —Dijo Crowley tomando la hoja de papel donde se encontraban los diseños de los trajes que se supone usarían Dean y Castiel antes de que la tintorería los arruinara.

—Yo te daré los trajes que les quedan mejor —Habló Claire saliendo de la cocina, con un delantal puesto y el rostro manchado de harina y chocolate. La chica corrió hacia la habitación que compartían Dean y Castiel para llevárselos _“Al tío Crowley”_ , como insistía el demonio que lo llamara _._

—Ya solo nos queda conseguir a alguien que los case —Dijo Sam tomando la última hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

—Eh… bueno… yo nunca he casado a nadie, pero me puedo ver unas películas de amor y hacer el intento —Se ofreció Chuck mordiendo una vez más sus uñas.

— ¡Fantástico!, todos los demás, a la cocina, prepararemos el banquete —Gritó con alegría Sam.

— ¿El banquete?, creí que ello ya estaba cubierto —Dijo Lucifer siguiendo al más alto hacia la cocina.

—No, hablaron esta mañana, salubridad encontró un ratón y tuvieron que cerrar.

 

Luego de arduas horas de trabajo, por fin los esfuerzos empezaron a rendir frutos. Gabriel había preparado un pastel de diez pisos y cada piso era un sabor diferente, vainilla, fresa, chocolate, cajeta, galleta, rompope, tiramisú, etc. Se veía incluso mejor del que habían conseguido en la pastelería.

Muerte había llegado con los anillos, eran hermosos y casi idénticos a los que habían pedido en la joyería, solo que estos eran del más puro oro que pudo encontrar el jinete.

Crowley llegó con dos trajes perfectamente confeccionados y con las mejores telas que pudo conseguir, porque, _“Solo lo mejor para mis chicos”._

Ya solo fue cuestión de empezar a llevarlo todo a la recepción, o, en pocas palabras, el paraíso. Pusieron unas cuantas mesas, usaron manteles de seda como estaba previsto, colocaron el pastel en una mesa, la las flores traídas directamente del jardín del Edén. Todo lucía perfecto.

Colocaron una pequeña capilla y bancas para los invitados justo a unos cuantos metros de las mesas donde comerían.

 

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Dean y Castiel aún no volvían. Los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar y tomaban asiento frente a la capilla en la que esperaba Chuck vestido con una túnica y en una de sus manos llevaba uno de sus libros a modo de biblia.

Sam volteó a ver su reloj de nuevo. Debían haber vuelto hacía una hora, ¿Acaso algo malo había sucedido?, con esa racha de mala suerte todo podía suceder. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano.

_“— ¿Dean? —Habló Sam con preocupación apenas contestó su hermano mayor._

_— ¿Qué ocurre Sam? —Preguntó el de cabello claro._

_—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Qué ocurre?, debieron haber regresado hace una hora._

_—No vamos a regresar hoy Sam… Lo sentimos, por todo… pero vistos como están las cosas, hemos decidido no volver hoy a casa… Lamentamos haberlos decepcionado —Dijo finalmente Dean antes de colgar.”_

Genial, ¿Y ahora que harían?, tenían una boda pero no a los novios. Si tan solo pudiera viajar ahí en un segundo y traerlos de regreso…

— ¡GABRIEL! —Gritó el Winchester y el arcángel apareció frente a él un segundo después.

 

Gabriel irrumpió en la habitación donde se estaba quedando la pareja y sin previo aviso, los tomó a ambos de la camisa y los llevó de vuelta a casa.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios Gabriel?! —Exclamó Dean molesto por lo que había hecho.

—No hay tiempo, los invitados esperan —Dijo Sam tomando a Dean de los hombros y llevándolo a rastras hacia un vestidor, Lucifer, Balthazar y Gabriel hicieron lo mismo con su hermano.

—No entiendo que está pasando —Habló Dean confundido mientras lo lanzaban hacia el baño para que tomara una rápida ducha.

—Te diré lo que pasa, vas a casarte hoy, hermano —Sonrió Sam lanzándole una toalla y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Se bañaron y vistieron lo más rápido posible mientras los invitados esperaban y le daban unos últimos toques a la comida.

Dean fue el primero en estar listo, lo guiaron hacia la capilla y el Winchester no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era simplemente perfecto, las flores, la música, el lugar. Volteó a ver hacia el lado donde se encontraban los invitados, conocidos de los Winchester, en su mayoría cazadores.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se apresuró hacia el altar, ya no caminaba, ahora corría, y no era el único, Sam a su lado lo hacía también.

Eran sus padres.

— ¿Mamá? —Dijo titubeante Dean apenas llegar.

—Así es, hijo, tu padre y yo no nos perderíamos de una celebración tan importante para ti —La mujer de cabello rubio, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con flores, acarició la mejilla de su hijo y deslizó sus dedos acomodando bien su cabello, finalmente depositó un beso en su frente y el de cabello claro le dedicó un fuerte abrazo a la mujer —No llores Dean, este es tu día especial, se valiente, mi hombrecito —Le dio otro ligero beso en la sien y Dean la soltó dándole ahora el turno a Sam.

Abrazó a su padre, el cual palmeó su espalda y le susurró lo orgulloso que estaba de él, por proteger a todos, salvar el mundo incontables veces y encontrar el amor también.

Finalmente le dedicó un muy largo abrazo a Bobby. Sabía que era un poco cruel para John, pero el Winchester de cabello claro sentía más a Bobby como un padre que a su padre biológico. Sin duda para Dean, ese era el día más feliz de su vida, y aún no llegaba la mejor parte.

Entonces la música cambió. Dean soltó a Bobby y volteó a ver hacia el pasillo. Era Castiel vestido con su traje blanco y un ramo de flores entre las manos. Se encontraba acompañado de Meg y Hannah, las cuales eran sus damas de honor. Sam se paró firme junto a Dean y Charlie se paró junto a Sam puesto que ambos eran las _“Damas de honor”_ de Dean.

Finalmente Castiel llegó junto a Dean. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, tan radiante, parecía un ángel, y bueno, lo era.

Chuck empezó a leer unos párrafos de su libro que hablaban sobre el momento en el que ellos se habían conocido y las cosas que habían pasado juntos. El de ojos azules le pidió a una de sus damas que le sostuviera el ramo para tener ambas manos libres. Dean tomó las manos de Castiel y este las apretó en respuesta.

—Siento que estoy en un sueño —Susurró Castiel aferrándose a las manos de Dean para asegurarse de que era real.

Finalmente llegó la hora de decir los votos y colocar los anillos. Claire recorrió el pasillo, se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco con lazos rosa, su cabello rubio y ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros, su maquillaje con tonos claros, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa resplandeciendo. En las manos llevaba una almohada y sobre esta se encontraban los anillos.

Dijeron sus votos de memoria y colocaron los anillos el uno al otro.

—Castiel, ¿Aceptas a Dean como tu futuro esposo? —Preguntó el de rizos.

—Sí, acepto —Respondió el de ojos azules sin apartar su vista de los ojos verdes de su prometido.

—Dean ¿Aceptas a Castiel como tu futuro esposo? —Preguntó esta vez viendo al Winchester.

—Sí, acepto —Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, los ojos mostraron unas ligeras arrugas. Dean resplandecía, sus pecas adornaban su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad, emoción y amor.

—Si alguien se opone a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —Dijo Chuck y todos rieron ante el dialogo de película —Entonces, yo los declaro marido y marido, y lo que ha unido dios, que ni la muerte los separe —Añadió señalando con su dedo índice al jinete. Una nueva risa se escuchó entre los invitados —Pueden besar al novio —Ni bien terminó de decir la frase, Dean y Castiel se estaban inclinando ya el uno hacia el otro.

Sellaron el contrato con un beso. El mejor contrato que pudieron haber hecho en sus vidas. Dean daría su alma cientos de veces si con ello escuchaba el _“Sí, acepto”_ provenir de los labios de Castiel.

Al terminar el beso, Castiel y Dean tomaron el ramo, todos se colocaron detrás de ellos esperando atraparlo. El ramo fue lanzado, hubo unos pequeños empujones, pero finalmente Gabriel terminó atrapándolo.

El de ojos dorados miró el ramo entre sus manos con sorpresa, para acto seguido sonreír hacia el Winchester más alto y encogerse de hombros.

Cortaron el pastel, comieron, bebieron, rieron, celebraron, y fueron felices hasta un punto de sonar imposible, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, gracias al apoyo de sus familias, lo habían logrado.


End file.
